Our Little One
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Students at Binan High have been noticing something with the Defense Club, the club members have been strangely very close with Hakone Yumoto. (God of Love Modern AU, after s1)


Our Little One

Summary: Students at Binan High have been noticing something with the Defense Club, the club members have been strangely very close with Hakone Yumoto. (God of Love Modern AU, after s1)

-  
En frowned as he saw Yumoto with Atsushi, he clung to the older boy like a small child with his mother…in fact, he could be heard calling Atsushi, mama.

"Mama, mama~!" He giggled and Atsushi shushed him as students walked by. "Yumoto, you can't call me mama outside of the clubroom."

"Oh…okay!"

A student frowned as Yumoto hugged Atsushi tightly, "Now, listen to your teacher! I don't want to hear you're having to go to school early again for lessons!"

"Yes, ma-Atsushi-senpai!"

Yumoto ran off and the student walked up to Atsushi, "Kinugawa-kun, did he call you mama?"

"Hm? Oh, no, he didn't." Atsushi quickly explained, "What…what makes you say that?"

"I heard him…Kinugawa-kun you've gotten a lot closer to him lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You and the entire Defense Club have been seen really close around him…why?"

"Why? Well…we do love our Littl-, um we do enjoy Yumoto a lot."

"Why? He's a loser in the first years, he's so strange. I've heard that once, a kid made him so upset, his eyes started glowing and he spoke in a harsh voice and flung the kid back as if a demon had taken over."

En growled as he walked over and the student added, "The first years all avoid him now. He's a freak."

"He's not a freak." En hissed, "Yumoto just is different, that's it."

"Well, even so, he's strange! Like I said, Yufuin-kun, he has some…supernatural power or something!"

"Well he doesn't, he's a normal kid, deal with it. He may rule over you one day."

"Like that'll ever happen." The student rolled his eyes and made his way to his seat.

-

Yumoto gasped as he saw Ryuu walking to the clubroom, his red bento box in hand, he ran towards the pink haired boy and smiled, "Ves-Ryuu-senpai!"

Ryuu smiled as the boy hugged him, "Hey kid, did class go alright?"

"Yeah…but you're a better teacher! My memories showed me always getting better grades in your class…"

Ryuu sighed, "Yeah, but these mortals don't know what they're teaching, do they?" He smirked and Yumoto nodded, "Yeah! I miss being there…" he frowned as they walked in silence, "Vesta…?"

"Hm, Yumoto?"

"The kids make fun of me…"

"Do they?"

"Yeah…they call me a freak and they claim I'm a demon."

Ryuu frowned, "Yumoto…you're not a demon…many demons are after you…but you'd never be one."

"Yes…I know that now…but…once…Scarlet came out…he…he took over my mind and the next thing I knew was that Ibu-chan-senpai ran in and Kin-chan-senpai called for the nurse."

"Wait...they never told us that!"

Yumoto looked down, "They…they didn't want to."

"Kid, you're going to have to tell Kinugawa-senpai…he'll be angry you know."

-  
"You did what?!" Atsushi cried and Yumoto looked down, "Mama, they were bullying me!"

"Enough with calling me mama!" Atsushi scolded, "You are the heir and need to stop letting Scarlet take over you in the mortal world! If you don't stop, someone will find you and it'll be all over!"

Tears filled Yumoto's eyes and he looked down. "Y-ye-yes Epinard…"

Atsushi's face softened, "Yumoto…please…we're doing this to protect you…if-if someone finds you then we're dead!"

En frowned, "Atsushi, give the kid a break. He found out he was the heir only a few weeks ago. He just saved the world…"

Yumoto sat down at the table and Wombat frowned, "Yumoto-san, please your guardians are here to protect you…you must listen to them."

Yumoto stood up a few moments later, he pushed his bento box away and left the clubroom. He knocked softly on the student council room door and Ibushi answered. Yumoto fell into his arms and screamed in frustration into his chest. "It's not fair!"

Ibushi frowned, "My Little One, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm a bad heir! Everyone hates me!"

"No, they don't. Now, Little One, did you eat some lunch?"

"No-no…I…didn't."

"Well, you're in luck, I have some sweets."

"Do…do you?"

"Yes, would you like them?"

Yumoto nodded and Ibushi led him inside.

Kinshiro frowned as he saw Yumoto and spoke, "You were fighting with your guardians…"

Yumoto looked away, "Y-yes…" he began to cry more. "I-I'm scared Aurite!"

"Scared!?" Akoya questioned, "What are you afraid of? No one is after you anymore, and we're back with you. So, what's wrong!?"

Yumoto's eyes began to glow and he clutched his head, _"Help me! Please…!"_

"Hakone-san?" Kinshiro asked and Ibushi quickly laid him on the sofa. Yumoto whimpered as Kinshiro felt his head. "Arima, Scarlet needs to leave him, he's causing him to panic."

Ibushi nodded and placed a glowing hand on the heir's forehead. Yumoto hissed in pain as the glowing stopped and he opened his eyes, "What…what happened?"

"Little One…who is after you?"

"H-huh?"

Ibushi frowned as Yumoto stood up, "I…I have to go to class!"

"Wait!" Kinshiro gasped as Yumoto ran out, Yumoto ignored him.

Wombat gasped as he saw Yumoto running to class and he followed him quickly, "Yumoto-san!"

Yumoto ignored him and he quickly went into Class 1-A, as he did a barrier appeared, not visible to the naked eye.

Yumoto sat in his seat and frowned at Araki's empty one. The boy had been sick and his Aunt Keiko had told him the day before…Yumoto felt bored without his friend.

Wombat gasped as something made it impossible for him to get inside the room. "Yumoto-san, something isn't right! Please, you need to leave the room!"

Yumoto ignored him and looked down at his desk. He froze as he heard the door slam close and someone stood behind him. He jumped as they placed a hand on his shoulder and his bracelet flashed and shocked him.

"Hakone-san…"  
Yumoto turned to them in his seat, "Ye-yes?"

The student smirked as he grabbed Yumoto by the shoulder. Yumoto cried out as they pushed him down onto the ground. "Look at that, his little boyfriend isn't here today."

Yumoto gasped as he looked at the student with fear in his eyes, "Why-why are you doing this to me?!"

"Oh, we're just looking for you…heir."

Yumoto froze, "He-heir? What do you mean?"

The students eyes all began to glow and they surrounded Yumoto. One grabbed his arm and Yumoto screamed out as he felt burning. "The heir is so pure that his skin burns when a demon touches him…"

Yumoto began to scream as another student walked forward. _"Scarlet! I need you now!"_ Yumoto begged in his mind and he gasped as Scarlet's figure appeared as a stream of light.

The students smirked and Scarlet began to throw things. Scarlet's figure screamed as it was hit by an orb of darkness and Yumoto gasped as Scarlet disappeared.

His eyes widened as someone walked forward. Deep laughter filled the room and Yumoto's eyes filled with tears as a demon stood there. "Heir…"

Yumoto began to kick at the students, "Argent! ARGENT!" He screamed as tears fell as the demon walked closer. Fear filled Yumoto's face and he gasped as the demon bent down to him. He screamed out as the demon touched his face and smirked as it stroked his cheek, "Oh heir…aren't you cute still."

Yumoto growled and bit down on the demon's finger and the demon growled, "No one will stop me this time…no one can enter this room until I make the barrier leave."

Yumoto gasped out the demon's hand traced down to the band of his uniform pants. Yumoto bit his lip and he reached his hand up to the desk. He gasped as he grabbed scissors and stabbed the demon's arm. The demon screamed and Yumoto gasped as it grabbed his pants and pulled them down.

"Since you stabbed me, I'll really make you impure now."

Yumoto screamed as the demon stroked his hair. "Ara-Araki…" Yumoto whimpered and the demon smirked, "Oh heir…let me make you feel good inside."

The heir's eyes widened as the students being controlled spread his legs apart and he closed his eyes quickly and began to pray for help.

-

Ibushi froze as he sat in class and he heard Yumoto's voice, _"Argent! Argent!"_

He looked up as Kinshiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat…was he hearing him too?

Kinshiro looked down at his test and he suddenly clutched at his head. Their teacher frowned and spoke, "Kusatsu? Is something wrong?" 

"Sensei…I think I need the nurse…may Arima take me?"

"O-of course…"

Ibushi stood up and the duo left the room and Kinshiro spoke, "Did the heir's voice speak to you?"

"Yes…" Ibushi frowned as he felt something poke his leg, "God of Protection!"

Ibushi gasped and looked down, "Wombat!"

"The heir! A barrier has formed in the door of his class! I can't get in and I sense a demon!"

Ibushi gasped and Kinshiro looked at him, "Demon…the heir sealed Hireashi away…there's no way there's still demons out there!"

"We must get in there, Kinshiro!" Ibushi spoke and Kinshiro nodded. "Yes, let's go now!"

The duo ran to the class, and Kinshiro tried to open the door, "It's locked…we must get inside!"

"There's no way Yumoto-kun knew about the demons after him…Scarlet said there was one…but we don't know who it is!"

" _Argent! Hel-Help me!"_

Ibushi froze, "Little One! I'll get you out of there!"

Kinshiro gasped as Ibushi was flung back. "I feel a demon there, Kinshiro!"

"We need in there now!" Kinshiro hissed and transformed into Aurite. He pulled his sword out and stabbed the barrier.

Ibushi gasped as the barrier broke and the duo ran inside. The demon smirked as it held an unconscious Yumoto and Ibushi growled as he transformed.

The demon laughed, "Ah, two of the guardians…the little heir is tuckered out now."

Aurite gasped, "You…you…!"

"I tried…the heir fought too much, so I drained his life instead."

"Who sent you!?"

"Oh, me?" The demon smirked, "I can't tell you, but just know Lord Zundar has a brother…and he has some with him and they'll be here soon."

Aurite growled, "How did you know that is the heir?!"

"Easy, the heir is so pure that when a demon grabs him, his skin burns."

Yumoto's eyes cracked open and Argent watched as Yumoto had a pair of bloodied scissors in his hand. "Le-let go of me!" He screamed and stabbed the demon's neck.

Aurite gasped as the demon threw him down and Yumoto cried out. Argent growled and chains surrounded the heir. Yumoto gasped and the demon growled, "Damn you both! I would have killed him…but whatever. Tell Maximum Gorar about me! Let him know that every demon knows the heir is now a mortal!"

Argent ran to Yumoto and Yumoto clung to his chest as the demon left. "Hurry, we must escort the heir home!"

-

Araki groaned as Yumoto cried to him on the phone. _"A-a-and then the demon grabbed me! Araki-kun, no Tungsten, please listen to me! It-it tried to-to do things and then Scarlet came out but the demon sealed him back!"_

"Yumo-chan…please calm down…I'm sick and can't help out!" 

" _You can too! I need my Tungsten with me!"_

" _Your_ Tungsten? Dear, I'm sick!" 

" _Then I'm coming over and y-you're making me feel better!"_

Araki winced as Yumoto hung up and less than five minutes later, Yumoto came in with Aunt Keiko.

"Tha-thanks." Araki sighed and as she left, Yumoto slammed himself into Araki's arms in his bed. Yumoto began to cry and Araki instantly hugged the boy tightly. "Scarlet…my Scarlet, please, don't cry. I can't stand when you're upset."

Yumoto whimpered and Araki frowned, "Your skin seems bruised…what did the demon do?"

"My skin apparently burns when a demon touches me…my memory is fuzzy now."

Araki nodded and Yumoto frowned as Araki kissed his cheek.

"Why my cheek?"

"Don't want to get you sick…'

Yumoto frowned, "This feels familiar…"

Araki smiled and Yumoto gasped as he spoke, "Araki-kun! We…we were engaged in the past…so…does that mean you're my fiancé…?"

Araki nodded, "Yes…and this means that no one can hurt you again. I'll always protect you."

Yumoto smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry you were hurt today…I will never let anyone hurt you when I'm with you."

Yumoto blushed and before he knew it, he fell asleep in Araki's arms. Keiko came in a little bit later and gasped as she saw the duo. Araki's hair was silver and Yumoto was in a white uniform. The moonlight sat on them and Keiko walked closer. She gently shook Araki, "Araki, dear…your friend needs to go home."

Araki groaned as his eyes opened and as they did, his hair turned brown again. "Fine…I'll…I'll take him."

Keiko frowned and Araki gently picked the boy up. Yumoto frowned as he felt movement, "Keishi Araki, I swear if you wake me up, I will be a not-so-happy Yumo-chan." He muttered and Araki smirked, "Yes, yes. Hakone Yumoto, the prince of sleeping."

Yumoto smirked as he opened his eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." 

"It's okay…it…it felt like old times."

"Yeah…it did." Yumoto blushed as they walked in silence to the Kurotama Bath House. "Did…I make you feel better?"

"Yes, you did, my Scarlet."

Yumoto blushed, "Araki…I…I'm sorry I always need you…in fact, I bet, if I wasn't the heir, I'd kick monster butt!"

Araki laughed, "I can see it."

The duo smiled as they walked and Yumoto gasped as he stepped inside and his guardians stood there.

Ryuu walked forward, "A…a demon attacked you today and you didn't transform!?"

Io gasped, "Heir…you know you must fight when prompted!"

Yumoto looked away and En sighed, "What a pain…Yumoto, you could have been killed, you're lucky Aurite came."

Atsushi frowned, "Hakone Yumoto…you…you should have called for me!"

"NO! You were mad at me! So I called for Ibu-chan-senpai!" Yumoto cried and Araki frowned, "Wha-what? Yumo-chan…you know you should have transformed!"

Yumoto looked away and rolled his sleeve up and En froze, "The mark of Hireashi…"

"What do you mean?!" Ryuu questioned and Io gasped, "The demon worked for Hireashi and Zundar…he cursed him again!"

Yumoto looked down and Ryuu walked to him, "Little One…please." Yumoto gasped as Ryuu held his hands, "I would never let any demon touch you again! Your arms have marks on them."

"Don't worry Ryuu-senpai! I bit the demon's finger hard!"

"Did you!? That's my Yumoto!"

Yumoto smiled as his guardians all looked him over and he giggled, "Guys, this is like old times…I…I miss the past."

"Well…did you know you're still your past self? We all are. We were just put in the future due to dangers coming here." En explained and Yumoto gasped, "So…I'm not a mortal!?"

"No, you're still the God of Light."

"A-Amazing!"

Yumoto smiled as Gora began to talk with Araki…he looked up at the moon and smiled. The moon would always watch him, Gora said once to him and Yumoto sighed…would the moon always protect him…?

He looked down and waited for his guardians to stop yelling over everything…maybeo one day, he'd be normal.

-

"Dadacha! We want to find the heir now!"

"Yeah! We want Maximum Gorar!"

"Ah! Just wait my twins-dacha! Our demon was just now sent away…!"

"Yeah, and he came back with some of the heir's energy."

"We wanted his life!"

"Yeah! Well, we'll just have to get it ourselves!"

"Wait-dacha!"

"No!"

-Love is Over!-


End file.
